


Happy Family

by OtterlyDeerlightful



Series: Lifemates AU [13]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Intersex Character, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Why the hell does he call them Macaroni?, like waaaaat, omg he's a family man, wtf baby?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/pseuds/OtterlyDeerlightful
Summary: Ithro and Glanni have been through a lot by this point. Touch-and-go, on-and-off for nearly three decades, how will these two weirdos end up...?





	Happy Family

“Oh look at them!” Glanni squealed, a giant smile painted on his face. “Oh, look at them go! _Wheeee!_ ” he squealed as he watched the baby in front of him.

The tiny thing wiggled back and forth, waving its chubby arms at Glanni and making desperate little noises in an attempt to reach him. Being unsuccessful, the babe quickly grew frustrated and started to pout, which quickly turned into an unhappy whine.

“Poor baby can’t reach their papa? Oh, poor little thing!” Glanni teased. “How’s this?” he giggled, leaning over to bring his face up to theirs.

He laughed outright and closed his eyes as the baby’s small hands patted his face in triumph, grabbing everywhere they could reach now that Glanni was so close. They gurgled happily, slapping lightly at Glanni’s cheeks and lips. They grabbed at his nose and poked at his eyelids, making the fae jerk back only slightly before plunging down to entertain the baby again.

“So vicious!” Glanni teased as he felt a little hand pat his cheek repeatedly. “Our baby’s a genuine monster, ĺÞrót! A scary, vicious monster! Oh, I am _scared_ out of my witts! So scary!” he cooed, planting a quick kiss on the child’s forehead just to hear them squeal again.

ĺÞróttaálfurinn watched the pair interact, but made no comment other than a fond smile.  He never expected the hardened criminal to be so…parental. ĺÞrót didn’t know the first thing about babies. Well that was a lie; he knew the basics from his training, of course, but…Glanni seemed to know exactly what the infant needed—wanted—as if they were speaking telepathically. He knew that Glanni had raised Robbie, but it had never really clicked in his mind that that meant the fae was fully experienced with caring for babies. ĺÞrót was certainly glad that Glanni was here. He would be lost without him.

“ĺÞrót! ĺÞrót look at how beastly this little gremlin is! So strong! Oh no!” Glanni laughed, feigning pain when the baby patted his brow again. “Direct hit!” He fell over, laying with his face next to the gurgling babe. “I’m down. I don’t think I’m going to make it, ĺÞrót. The brute is just too strong!”

The baby grabbed for Glanni’s chin and the man smiled, letting out a content sigh that tickled the baby’s face and made them squeal even more. The infant started wiggling again in a desperate attempt to gain a better angle from which to grab at their father’s face.

“Look at my little Rolli Polli Macaroni go,” the fae cooed. “Holy moly, it’s my tiny Macaroni!” he continued to sing before burying his face in the child’s stomach, much to the baby’s delight.

The hero watched and laughed.

“ _Ahh_! ĺÞrót!” came a muffled voice a second later. “Got my hair! They’ve got my hair! Help!”

ĺÞrót snorted. “I don’t know if I can. I don’t think I could take such a vicious scary monster by myself.”

“ _ĺÞrót!_ ”

The elf shook his head in amusement before flipping over to the pair and kneeling by the baby. His baby. He…really needed to get used to that idea. Carefully, he held the infant’s chubby fingers and untwisted them from Glanni’s growing hair. The baby looked horribly confused by the whole affair, considering they had _just_ managed to obtain the item of their desire.

“Freedom!” Glanni sighed as he rolled onto his back.

ĺÞrót scoffed and picked up the bubble-blowing baby. The tiny person looked up at ĺÞróttaálfurinn and immediately began to reach for his beard.

“I don’t think so,” the hero chuckled, giving the baby a poke on the nose. “Your body count stops at one today, _litli minn_.”

The baby didn’t seem to like that answer and made a pouting face. ĺÞróttaálfurinn bounced the little bundle gently in an attempt to cheer them up.

“ _Shhh._ Here, little one,” he said as he grabbed the baby’s stuffed rabbit out of the nearby crib and offered it to the babe. “Little Twee, just for you.”

The babe squealed in delight at the sudden appearance of their favorite toy. They clumsily wrapped their tiny fingers around the rabbit’s furry face and pulled it toward their mouth to enjoy.

“Disgusting little goofball,” Glanni laughed from his vantage point on the basket floor.

“They certainly love fuzzy things,” ĺÞrót agreed as he rocked the baby and her best friend.

“Of course our baby would have some kind of fetish,” the fae said with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s not a _fetish_! They’re not even a year old!”

Glanni held up his hands defensively. “Okay, okay. No more sexy baby jokes.” He rested his hands on his chest as he gazed up at his mate their child. “Though I have to say, with us as their parents, we’re going to have one hell of a heart throb on our hands in a few years.”

ĺÞrót made a face. “Don’t even go there, Glanni.”

“All I’m saying is if they end up with someone super hairy, you owe me twenty bucks.”

The elf rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his child. Sólarupprás—or, Macaroni, as Glanni _insisted_ on calling them—was still hugging their rabbit plush with all their little might. They looked up at ĺÞrót with their bright blue eyes and gurgled fondly at the sight of him.

“ _Halló, elskan mínn._ _Ert þú hamingjusamur? Þú lítur hamingjusamur.“_

The child giggled and waved Twee around in utter joy. ĺÞrót chuckled and snuck in a quick kiss to their forehead before the baby could grab his beard. Oh, the little thing was adorable. As strange as it felt to suddenly find oneself a father, ĺÞróttaálfurinn liked the feeling. He had never thought he would get to have a family. He had never been with anyone long enough to consider the notion. At least, not before Glanni, and even then, basic biology had declared it an impossibility. Yet, here he was holding a wonderfully happy child that he loved dearly. His life may not have ended up how he imagined when he began his training to become a hero, but looking into those bright little eyes, ĺÞrót knew that he wouldn’t change a single thing about it, not even all the pain. If this was his reward for having endured it all, he would do so a million times over.

“incoming!” Glanni called as the rabbit flew out of the baby’s hand. He leaned over and grabbed the toy in mid-air before holding it over his head in triumph. “Twee survives! Glanni Glæpur saves the day once again!” He grinned mischievously up at the elf. “I think I deserve a reward for my troubles, don’t you?”

The baby whined and reached for her now too-far-away toy. ĺÞrót rolled his eyes and sat down next to his mate. Glanni offered the toy back to their child and Sólarupprás grabbed for their best friend without further prompting. The fae looked up at ĺÞrót from where he still laid.

“Reward?” he asked. “Dangerous heroics. Saved the life of a spitty plush rabbit. I deserve _something_ down here!”

“Oh, you do,” ĺÞrót chuckled. “I’ve never seen such a beautiful feat of bravery,” he said, leaning over to give the man a kiss.

“That’s it?” Glanni asked with a frown. He tilted his head to try and get within the baby’s line of sight. “Macaroni, did you see that?” he asked in faux offense. “A kiss! One measly little kiss for saving your bunny! Is that a crock of shit or what?”

“Glanni!” ĺÞrót snapped. “Stop swearing in front of Sólarupprás!”

The fae rolled his eyes. “I swore in front of Robbie all the time and he can’t even say _crap_ out loud.”

The hero gave his partner a dirty look.

Glanni finally managed to catch the babe’s eye as they sucked on Twee’s nose. “You hear that? I save a bunny and all I get is grief. Your Pabbi is ridiculous!”

The baby continued to gum her toy with gusto, though they did look up at ĺÞrót with a questioning expression on their face. Somehow that made ĺÞrót squirm a little.

“ _ĺÞróóóót_ ,” Glanni whined with a puffed out pouting lip. “ _Pleeease?_ ”

“Fine. The poor hero gets his reward,” the elf chuckled. ĺÞrót shifted the baby to one arm to slip the other around Glanni’s shoulders to prop up the man and kiss him properly.

Glanni pressed lovingly against the elf’s lips, carefully prying them apart to slip his tongue into the mix. ĺÞrót reluctantly accepted the deeper kiss, in spite of the child’s presence. Luckily, the baby didn’t seem to notice or care about what was going on. Their parents were just being cuddly-touchy again. Like always. They might still be fairly new to the world, but things today seemed pretty ordinary as far as they could tell.

“I’ll accept part two of my reward when little Macaroni goes down for a nap,” Glanni said with a smirk and a wink when their mouths finally parted.

ĺÞrót shook his head in amusement and turned his attention back to the oblivious baby still in his arms. Glanni leaned against the man’s shoulder and wiggled his fingers to entertain the babe for a few seconds. The tiny person watched the moving digits in a few seconds of fascination before reaching out to try and grab one for themself. Glanni giggled when they actually managed the feat.

“Oh no. I’m trapped again. ĺÞrót, how do I get myself into these messes?”

The hero snorted in amusement. “You’re just too reckless for your own good, Glæpur. Maybe little Sólarupprás will end up fighting crime when they’re older, too. Throw you in jail for good.”

“Oh _pfft_!” Glanni dismissed as the baby inspected his fingers. “There are too many heroes in this family as it is. You’re not pigeonholing my little _Macaroni_ so easily. They’re going to be anything they want to be, and they’re going to be the best little Rolli Polli Macaroni no matter what they do. _Yes, they are_ ,” he cooed at the infant.

ĺÞrót smiled at that. “That they are,” he agreed with a sigh as he leaned his head of Glanni’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Macaroni's origins are...weird. They just sprang into being in my head, and I fear their origin story feels a little 'off' compared to the rest of the AU but...ah, fuck it.
> 
> Translations:  
> Sólarupprás -- Sunrise  
> Halló, elskan mínn. Ert þú hamingjusamur? Þú lítur hamingjusamur. -- Hello, my love. Are you happy? You look happy.


End file.
